1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns measurement of loads in an anchor chain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art methods for measuring loads in anchor chains have included placing load cells directly on a chain link to measure load in the chain when mooring an offshore structure such as an offshore platform or vessel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,893 discloses an extensiometer mounted on a latch housing to measure chain force in an anchor chain when it is held by a latch mechanism.
Identification of Objects of the Invention
A primary object of the invention is to provide a force measuring arrangement in the support load path for the measurement of anchor chain load.
Another object of the invention is to provide an arrangement for measuring the compressive force between an anchor chain retainer and a support arm.
Another object of the invention is to provide an arrangement for indirectly measuring the anchor chain load by measuring the deflection of an inner portion of a support arm with respect to the position of an outer portion of a support arm which reacts the chain load.